Organizations are generating and collecting an ever-increasing amount of data. This data may be associated with disparate parts of the organization, such as, consumer activity, manufacturing activity, customer service, network activity logs, big data, or the like. In some cases, the quantity and dissimilarity of data associated with an organization may make it difficult to effectively utilize available data to improve business practices, provide useful business intelligence, or otherwise reason about their data. Accordingly, in some cases, organizations may employ computer-based applications or tools to generate user interfaces, such as, dashboards that may provide visualizations, or the like, to help enable improved reasoning about some or all of their data. In some cases, dedicated or custom user interfaces, such as, custom designed dashboards, or the like, may be advantageous for enabling organizations to improve their capability to reason about their data. However, crafting user interfaces that incorporate or otherwise depend on data from a variety of data sources within an organization may require prohibitively deep domain knowledge or design skills. Also, in some cases, effective dashboards may be closely tailored to the underlying data sources such that they may require significant customization which may preclude reuse even across similar domains in the same organization. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present innovations have been made.